


Fall of Three: CHAPTER TWO

by Ryusei_Pastel



Series: Fall of Three [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryusei_Pastel/pseuds/Ryusei_Pastel
Summary: Takes place after Nazuna Nito leaves his idol unit Valkyrie. Story revolves around his former unit members Mika and Shu who all come to terms with life as Valkyrie without Nazuna





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Mika Kagehira and Shuu Itsuki  
> Based off the card collecting game : ENSEMBLE STARS!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER**  
> This work of fiction is loosely based of the backstory of the Idol Unit Valkyrie, the scenario as a whole is original.

Chapter 2: The Dawn emerges

Tetora Nagumo saw his senpai Kuro Kiryuu along with the other members of 'AKATSUKI' at the end of the corridor he sprinted towards him. "Taichou, did you hear about Valkyrie, Nazuna left to form a unit with some first years". Kuro stopped to look at Tetora and sighed, "Tetsu, everyone knows now, tell me have any of you seen Itsuki or Kagehira this week ?".  
The three of them shuck their heads, the two hadn't been in school since Nazuna left Valkyrie , it was almost a week since it happened and their absence was noticeable.  
Nazuna walked around school as if it never happened, causing Kuro to get a bad taste in his mouth. Shu was Kuro's childhood friend and his sorrows may as well have been Kuro's. Shu needed Kuro more now than ever but Kuro could not bring himself to get involved in Valkyrie's matters and besides Shu had Mika now.  
Kuro could tell how Mika felt just by the way he looked at Shu, Kuro just knew that if he couldn't be there then Mika will most definitely will be.  
"Hey Tetsu did you join a unit yet?". "Oh yeah, gentleman you are looking at the newest member of Ryuseitai". As Tetora was talking about his new life as a member of Ryuseitai, Kuro's mind was else where he wanted to listen but he couldn't stop thinking about his friend.  
Suddenly the bell rang and it was time to go to class. Kuro sighed in relief , he walked away with his head down, ignoring the world around him.

After school Kuro skipped club activities and headed straight for Shu and Mika's apartment,his heart was racing, it was unlike both of them to disappear like this. He ran up the stairs and finally at their door his heart in his feet and beads of sweat on his forehead he rang the doorbell. Mika answered the door his was in a bathrobe with his hair pushed up out of his face with a band. " 'Ryuu-kun'-san, what are you doing here". "Kagehira, Where have you two been, you can't just take off like that, you had everyone worried, you had ME worried". 

"Did Sagami-sensei not say, me and Oshi-san caught the flu over the weekend so we had to stay at home, I would invite you in but Shu's flu is pretty bad and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you to catch it, since it gave it to me". Kuro sighed heavily finally he the truth was staring at him in the face, Shu and Mika just had the flu, nothing too serious was going on. "As long as you're both okay, that's fine with me, now I'll be on my way, Good bye Kagehira, tell Itsuki that I was here". Mika nodded and shut the door and Kuro turned around and headed home, many thoughts racing around in his mind, he wished he had gone and seen if Shu was ok himself and not just hear it from Mika, but he can't do anything about it now.  
He felt as if he had broken the promise he had made to his childhood friend and in a certain way he had. 

Kuro then returned home to his father and sister.  
"Onii-chan, welcome home" Kuro's sister said excitedly "Are you ready for dinner, Dad said we can have pizza, isn't that cool"  
"Alright then, that's sound awesome", Kuro said as he perk up and put on a smile for his little sister.  
The pizza finally arrived and family dug into their dinner. After a period of silence, Kuro's father finally broke the silence.  
"Hey Kuro, I read in the school's magazine that a Nazuna Nito left his unit Valkyrie, isn't that your friend Shu's unit, that's terrible, telling from the magazine article they were pretty popular".  
"Yeah they were, I haven't seen him this week, he apparently caught a flu over the weekend". Kuro gritted his teeth, he didn't want to talk about Valkyrie, it would only tredge up old feelings.  
"You what, Kuro", said Kuro's father, as if he just remember something, " I found something earlier, in the basement, it was in box full of your mother's things". 

The atmosphere of the room dropped. Kuro's sister smile faded, she got up and went into the living room, shutting the door behind her.  
"What did you find, old man?".  
Kuro's father placed a large book on the table, a photo album, on the front it wrote "Memoirs". Kuro then opened the album suspiciously, he looked through all the photos carefully. He then flicked onto a page with only one photo. It was an old Polaroid photo, with two young boys in a park. He then took it out of the album and left the room, in a hurry towards his own room.  
"I see" said Kuro's father, "Still won't open up, huh?".

Kuro hit his pillow teary eyed after dinner he was clutching an old Polaroid photo of him and Shu as children, on the back his mother's handwriting wrote "Icchan and Ryuu-kun Shinjuku Hanami Picnic, 2005". He could hold back any longer and sobbed into his pillows, he had realized all of the loss in his life, his mother, his childhood and he had begun to his childhood friend Shu. He then thought to himself, 'This isn't me, I can't just cry when the tough gets going'.

His mind said this, but why didn't his body do the same, after an hour of crying Kuro wiped his tears, his mood had finally changed he thought to himself again; 'I've lost my mother, I'm not prepared to lose Itsuki aswell, He needs me!'. He then placed the photo on his bedside table and left the room to have a bath.


End file.
